


The Blonde Boy in Pink

by WillieThomas2005



Series: JatP AUs [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: ;), Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Caleb is a S.o.a.B., Carrie can be a beach, F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, Highschool AU, Julie and Willie are best friends fight me, M/M, Nick is a cool guy, Wille is a foster child, Willie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), but we still love her, coffee shop AU, i put my teachers in my stories... on accident?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillieThomas2005/pseuds/WillieThomas2005
Summary: Willie's life is pretty decent. He has a great group of friends who he would do anything for. He's not the best student, but he's passing everything(except math). He works at a local cafe with his best friend(free coffee? sure!). His foster dad isn't the greatest guy, but it's not like he makes Willie sleep in the cupboard under the stairs(oh, the references y'all are gonna read...). Overall, his life is pretty uneventful. That is, until a certain blond boy in pink waltzes into the cafe one Tuesday and changes his life for good.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Carrie Wilson, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Caleb Covington & Willie, Flynn & Julie Molina & Willie, Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Kayla/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: JatP AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195340
Kudos: 12





	The Blonde Boy in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... so no-one answered my questions about whether or not y'all wanted this, so I'm just gonna do it. It's a coffee shop/highschool au thing, so yeah. have fun!
> 
> p.s. it's all in Willie's pov

"I'm bored," Julie says, leaning over the counter with an empty cup balancing on her forehead. It's a Tuesday after school, and the cafe we work at is empty except for us. This is fine. Julie is my best friend. She's like an inch shorter than I am with long curly hair that looks good in any style. We've been friends since 7th grade. Julie Molina and Flynn Jonston are my two _best_ friends. We all go to Los Feliz High School for the Arts as juniors. They're both in the music program, and I'm more into the visual arts(painting, drawing, dancing, etc.). Julie is like a literal sister to me. When I'm not at school or at home, I'm either with her at work, at her house, or the three of us are at Flynn's house. I can't even count the times I've slept over at her place because I didn't want to go home and Ray(her dad) didn't even care. She's also my trauma sister(both of our moms died before we turned 16). Ray even volunteered to pay for my after school art classes, but I wouldn't let him. So, here we are. Working at the local knock-off Starbucks. I shouldn't say that because this place is actually really nice. It's pretty big and the chairs and booths are really comfy. We're most known for coffee, but we serve some delicious baked goods. Some are even made by yours truly. Even the fact that Caleb is our boss doesn't bother me, because Julie and I always work together. We have this game we play with all of our customers where we make up some crazy backstory for them based on their order. It's hilarious. However, since no one is here at the moment, so we're just sitting behind the counter staring out the windows that take up the front wall of the building, waiting for customers.

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?" She glares at me.

"I don't know!" I chuckle. Julie can be a little dramatic. I decide to annoy her further.

"Have you talked to Nick lately?" Nick is her long time crush, but I'm pretty sure they've only ever said "hi" to each other.

"Shut up," she says, punching my shoulder.

Then, we hear the little bell that signals someone entering. We both whip around and my eyes land on the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. His hair is the prettiest shade of blonde in existence and his eyes are a piercing shade of blue. Every inch of his face is seemingly perfect! He's wearing a pink, vintage-looking t-shirt with a black fanny-pack slung across his chest. He steps towards the counter and my brain seems to have shut down completely. Julie sense this and shoves me away from the register as the boy examines the menu above our heads. As Julie speaks to him, I slowly come out of my state of shock.

"Good day, sir, what can I get for you today?"

"Um... can I get a white chocolate mocha... with extra chocolate, please?" He said please. He's sweet, too!

"Of course. That'll be $4.95," she says, tapping away at the screen. He hands her a card to pay then, after she hands it back with a smile, heads to the pick-up area to wait for his coffee. I tear my eyes away from him to look at Julie, who has an evil smirk on her face. I groan in my head and walk over to where she's pouring his coffee.

"What?" She stops and looks at me.

"What was that," she whispers, harshly.

"What do you mean," I respond with the same tone, despite the fact that I know what she's talking about.

"William, the second he walked in, I could see your heart practically bulging out of your head," she says, then goes back to her job. I glance back at the boy, thankful to see airpods in his ears.

"So? I can't help that's he's f***ing beautiful," I shoot back. Julie just rolls her eyes and grabs a lid for the guy's mocha. As she walks over and hands him the coffee, I examine him more, trying to remember if I've seen him anywhere. All too soon, the guy of my dreams is walking out the door with his coffee. I look back at Julie. Her hands are on her forehead and her expression reads, _Sh**!_

"What? What's wrong," I say, rushing over to her. She looks at me dramatically and grabs my shoulders.

"I didn't get his name!"

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Ba-da!


End file.
